Nuestra Revolución
by Shizzy-chan
Summary: Historia Frain ambientada al principio de Revolución Francesa, Francis un día paseando por París en su carruaje que de repente se para y descubre que su cochero ha estado a punto de atropellar a un joven que cambiará su vida.


**Aviso: Si eres Homófobo/a no leaís la historia, es yaoi.**

**Bueno está es mi primera historia espero que os guste^^, es una historia Frain y se desarrolla al comienzo de la Revolución Francesa, en los Estados Generales de los que formaban parte miembros de todos los estamentos y pues eso ^^ Se aprecian comentarios, críticas, reviews..  
><strong>

**Ah! Y quiero dar las gracias a mis fuentes de inspiración en esta historia: A Ariadonechan, a mi querido libro de historia y a la figurita de Francis que me observa perversamente o.o...**

**Nuestra Revolución: Capítulo1**

-¡Se acabó, ya hemos aguantado demasiado!-resonaba en la cabeza del rubio una y otra vez después de ver los previsibles resultados, y al parecer no era el único que pensaba eso sino que el resto de los representantes del Tercer Estado pensaban lo mismo. ¡Y con razón!¡Su Estado era el que SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE salía PEOR parado, y el pueblo estaba harto también! Querían tener voz, voto…Mon Dieu …¡Hasta esos malditos ingleses parecían vivir en mejores condiciones que ellos!

Me levanté y me fui de la sala, ya no aguanta más y el resto de los representantes del Tercer Estado me siguieron, me dirigí con decisión hacia el frontón que no quedaba muy lejos y allí juré yo, Francis Bonnefoy junto con el resto de los representantes del Estamento No Privilegiado que NO nos separaríamos hasta darle a Francia una Monarquía Constitucional y acordamos llamarnos la Asamblea Constituyente*.

Pasaron algunos días y un día mi carruaje pasaba por las calles de París cuando noto que el cochero frena en seco y me asomo por la ventana viendo a un joven de aproximadamente mi edad con el pelo castaño, piel morena y ojos verdes, definitivamente no era francés; aunque su ropa estaba llena de barro y ajada era muy atractivo tal vez italiano y parecía pertenecer a un bajo estamento, me le quedé observando atrapado en esos ojos verdes que me hacían tener pensamientos impuros hacia un hombre, ignorando por completo al cochero.

-Perdone-dijo el joven con un marcado acento proveniente de España, quien parecía verdaderamente avergonzado e ignorando el hecho de poder mancharme mi ropa de barro, bajé del carruaje con una sonrisa en la boca.

-No te preocupes, ¿Necesitas ayuda mon petit?-le dije tendiéndole mi mano para ayudarle a levantarle mientras un leve sonrojo le teñía las mejillas, nunca pensé que los hombres españoles podrías ser tan atractivos, sí sabía que era bisexual desde siempre pero tampoco lo iba gritando a los cuatro vientos, la sociedad actual no aceptaba tal cosa.

Una vez el moreno estuvo en pie me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa avergonzada que iluminó mi día.

-Bueno… todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta.- repuse, al ver que el chico no respondía le agarré y le metí en mi carruaje pero antes le dije al cochero que emprendiese el regreso a casa y acto seguido me metí en el carruaje a su lado notando como me miraba sorprendido.

-P-pero que haces!-me contestó con los ojos abiertos como platos, en respuesta sonreí haciendo que este se sonrojase de nuevo, adoraba ver esas mejillas teñidas de un profundo roja aunque acabase de conocerle.

-Sólo estoy ayudando a un camarada-dije mirándole "inocentemente" mientras pasaba una manos por sus hombros para acercarme a él de manera "amistosa", observando sus prendas – Por lo que veo no estás en una muy buena situación económica mon petit, si quieres y como compensación por haberte atropellado puedes trabajar para mí, te pagaré bien, tendrás tu propia habitación calentita-la mía pensé pues era mi verdadera intención.

**Notas de la autora:** Al salir de los Estados Generales los representantes del Tercer Estado se reunieron en un frontón y juraron que no se detendrían hasta darle a Francia una Constitución, Este juramento se llama "El Juramento de Juego de Pelota" y así pasaron a ser una Asamblea Conbstituyente que elaboró una Constitución para Francia.

**¿Os ha gustado?** Se aceptan: comentarios, reviews, críticas, regalos etc... :3


End file.
